ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Ground Gizard Wasteland
This location is north of Paprika Wasteland and the location Goku and Vegeta had their first confrontation. You may battle here. * "Monarch" * Saiyan Kevryn * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Fight to 1 HP Kevryn Turnis * Health: 337,232/658,000 * Strength: 411 369.9 * Speed: 330 297 * Stamina: 103/700 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: Combat Gloves, Ki Gauntlets Swords * Effects: +70% Physical Combat Damage (Gloves + Bonus+ SSJ-3) * Blast 1: Repel (1 turn left) * Blast 1: Battle Sense * Blast 2: Earth Shaker * Blast 2: Sledgehammer * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit Monarch * Health: 237,812/606,000 * Strength: 368 (386.4) * Speed: 386.7 (406) * Stamina: 410/700 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: Ki Gloves (+25% Ki damage), Streamline Combat Clothes (+30% Speed) * Effects: +30% Speed, +40% Ki damage, +25% Physical damage, Saiyans Pride when activated * Blast 1: Buttershield * Blast 1: Monarchs Pride * Blast 2: Butterfly Barrage * Blast 2: Papillons Eyes * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit Fight! #Monarch stands in the crater newly formed by his impact in the ground. "Now there's no need to be rude dear. If you wanted my attention you only had to ask." He says with a grins as he fires 10 ki blasts at the very pissed off looking Kevryn. (6 hit 22,890) #Kevryn takes the Ki Blasts and slams his fists together before launching at Monarch and punching him across the face before jumping and drop kicking him towards the ground and flying after him with a powerful haymaker. He flies back up before folding his arms. "Attention? You're not worth my attention in this state." (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 3 hit 23,490) #Monarch grins widely "Darling I never wanted your attention I was trying my best to ignore you but then you go and throw a strop because you want me to play." He throws 10 more ki balls at Kevryn "Well I'm always good for a good game." He smirks. (10 ki blasts 8 hit 30,520) #Kevryn is launched back but rushes forward and smacks Monarch across the face and continually punching him in the chest and adds a few kicks here and there before finally smashing him downwards below him and chasing after him. "I'm gonna smack some sense into you." (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 4 hit 32,880) #Monarch is knocked down then he stands back up with wind beginning to swirl around him. "Hehehe... Kevryn I haven't had this much sense all my life. Since he got to this planet Zucana was a fool and now I'm here and I am so much better than he was." Suddenly he bursts into super saiyan 2 and electrity is visible around him. "Let me show you just how much more powerful I am." He fires 9 more ki blasts (7 hit 42,943) #Kevryn simply takes the attacks and waits his turn out blocking. (Skip Turn) #Monarch smirks "What's wrong dear? Is it getting too much for you? It isn't too late to forfeit, I wouldn't think any less of you for running away. You're clearly not much of a Saiyan anyway." Suddenly a large amount of butterflies appear behind Monarch all emerging from his wings he activates Buttershield "It's not like you could get past my little friends anyway." He says as he fires 9 more ki blasts. (8 hit 49078) #Kevryn's strength begins increasing massively as his hair goes back and forth between gold and black. "If that's all you have, then you're definitely no match for me. You fail to have the strength to stand upon the summit that I have reached!" he shouts bursting with his energy knocking back Monarch and revealing his SSJ-3 transformation. "I told you, I'm going to knock some sense into you, and if it kills you, well then that's how this will have to be." Kevryn rushes forward and punches the shield several times with his Ki Gauntlets. (9 Ki Gauntlet strikes 5 hit 66,096 poison triggers twice) #Monarchs butterflies regroup around him after taking a beating. "Deary me, I have to say that was actually quite impressive. Yet my shield still stands strong. Honestly I expected more." He grins "I'll give you another chance to try and break it." He skips his turn. #Kevryn simply laughs and feels the poison of the butterflies. "So, you plan on poisoning me. Heh. I won't falter though, I will stand strong." He rushes forward and slams his fist into the air in front of the butterflies sending out shockwaves that begin crippling and killing the insects until a massive shockwave is launched at Monarch sending him flying away form Kevryn. (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 4 hit 52,876 1 poison trigger) #Monarch smirks. "Well if they aren't going to work defensively, let's see how they do on the attack." Monarch uses Butterfly Barrage and a stream of butterflies fire towards Kevryn at high speeds each of them exploding on impact. (Blast 2 ki attack) after firing his wings begin to glow a much brighter blue as his ki power increases "How will you ever explain to your friends that you got beaten by butterflies? You'll never be able to call yourself a proud saiyan again. Heheheh" he then uses 9 ki balls (9 ki balls 4 1 Blast 2 ki attack hit 46,873) #Kevryn breathes out a few times before laughing to himself. "Lose? Who said there was any chance of that happening?" Kevry nrears back his hand and slams it against the air (Blast 2 Earth Shaker miss) before rushing forward and punching Monarch several times with his Ki Gauntlets smashing him around and then knocking him towards the blast. (7 Ki Gauntlet strikes 3 hit 43622) #Monarch activates Saiyans Pride. "How dare you touch me you disgrace of a Saiyan! I am a Saiyan Warrior, an elite! What are you?! You're a monkey with a birthdefect. You should of been killed at birth so you didn't have to disgust all creatures with dignity with the sight of your monstrous tail! You're an embaressment to the species and I will show you your place!" He fires 9 ki balls. (8 hit 77,246) #Kevryn laughs watching his Saiyan Pride wear off. "Oh, you've made the biggest mistake of your life. My tail makes me unique and I am far more of a Saiyan Warrior then you'll ever be! Just try and stop me!" he shouts using Repel in his left hand and then charges forward and strikes Monarch in the face. "However, you calling me 'monster' has royally pissed me off!" (9 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 6 hit 93,708) #Monarchs lip and nose are now bleeding after that onslaught. "Damn, talk about incest baby strength. It always is the freaks that can hit the hardest. I suppose the lack development on the brain had to give you something in return. I mean growing up with your mum also being your sister couldn't of been easy either" He grins "Though I assure you. I can hit hard as well." He punches Kevryn 10 times (4 hit 13410.) #Kevryn takes the punches and barely moves with Monarch's final hit landing at the center of his chest and doing nothing. "Heh, you're pathetically weak. Average insults like that don't falter me nor would they falter a toddler of our proud race." Kevryn punches Monarch across the face sending him back before catching him in the chest with his own punch and uppercutting him into the sky. "I will eliminate you if I must. You're as bad as Nappa was." he says before he smiles and launches into the air after Monarch with a seemingly dark aura around him and unleashes another flurry of blows. (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 4 hit 58,616) #Monarch spits blood to the floor. "Heheeh, if you didn't understand me you could just say so. I can try and use smaller words if it helps." He activates Super Saiyan 3 "I don't think you full understand who you're dealing with. I am the strongest warrior on this planet, compared to me you're nothing but an uncivilised Ape who needs to be put down and so you shall be." He uses 9 ki balls (5 hit 37,828)